To Kill A Dog Demon
by Nostalgic Ushi
Summary: I think summaries give away the story, so read it to find out what it's about, okay?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I own nothing but the plot.

CHAPTER ONE: TRUTH!

Kagome is your average priestess from the Fudal period. Her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and lastly, Inuyasha help fight demons and collect shards of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome liked the fact that she could control the dog demon simply by saying "SIT!" It always made her feel "special" in her own way. She couldn't tell if she liked Inuyasha or or not, but she knew one thing: she always cared for him, and Inuyasha felt the same way. She was more then sure.

"Bye Mom! Bye Grampa! I'm sleeping over at – " Kagome was interrupted.

"Here's some ramen!" Kagome's Mom carried two bags. One of them was VERY big, (it could hold a deer!) the other could hold…maybe a tennis ball… if you tried hard enough. She held up the HULK big bag.

"This is for Inuyasha," she held up the smaller bag. "And this is for everyone else!"

"Oo, uhhhhh, I'm not visiting Inuyasha, I'm going to Ayami's house for a sleepover. Yumi and Eri will be there too. Today's Saturday, so I'll be back Sunday!" Kagome said, as if her Mom didn't know the days of the week.

"Oh, well I guess you won't need these…." Mom said, with disappointment written all over her face. "Well, have a good trip!"

"Sayonara!" Kagome put her backpack on, and hopped on her pink bike… her pink busted bike, thanks to Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha no baka!" Kagome said to no one in particular. "Well at least it still works" she thought. Luckily, for Kagome, Ayami's house was only 4 blocks away. Unluckily, she rode hardly half the block when her bike collapsed, falling to the ground, and taking the girl with it.

"STUPID DISCOMBOBULATED BIKE!" (a.n. ooooh! Big word! Try saying THAT five times fast! Better yet, try "b v c z!") Kagome kicked the bike. It broke down even more! She threw the bike, being as angry as she was, at a little passing boy.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Mommie! The mean, ugly monster _threw_ something at me!"

"WHO YOU CALLING AN UGLY MONSTER? AND FYI, THAT _THING_ IS MY STUPID DISCOBOBULATED BIKE!"

"…..Mommie? What does "discomboluted" mean?"

"I'll tell you when your older. Now… move along now…. HURRY!"

Kagome, ticked off at the fact that the kid only part attention to the "discombobulated" part, stomped along to Ayami's house. She cooled down by the third block. "_Poor kid, but I only did that 'cause my bike broke down. And THAT'S Inuyasha's fault! AND it's my Mom's fault for holding me up with those Ramen! sigh My Mom is trying to impress Inuyasha, only because she wants grandkids! Ha, ha, ha, like THAT would ever_ _happen! Inuyasha doesn't seem the type that can be a dad."_

"AND I'M ONLY 15!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, DUH, your only 15, what's your point?" Kagome's friend Ayami asked. Kagome flushed THE deepest red.

"Umm, ummm," "_I can't tell her what I was just thinking! I know, I'll say-"_

"I can't smoke cigarettes! ….GASP! I mean I can't watch that R Rated movie, "When a Stranger Calls"! Yeah! That's it!"

"Oo. O……kay…. on in!" Ayami replied half heartily, half-thinking to uninvite the LuLu.

"Eri and Yuka are here already! So, first off… any ideas?" Ayami asked, as she led her to the other girls, in the Entertainment Room.

"There you are! We've thought you died!" Eri dramatically said.

"Which is quite a shame! Since your clothes looks pre—ty good!" Yuki added. They all laughed.

"So, let's make a few prank calls! Ka-go-meeeee! Wanna call Hoto? You know, if it weren't for Inuyasha, you guys would definitely be in LOVEEEE!" Ayami's opinion wasn't making Kagome feel better.

"WHATTT? Inuyasha and I are NOT in love!"

"So it'll be okay if you and Hoto started going out?" Ayami questioned.

"…I guess so."

"So call him!" Eri pushed Kagome towards the phone.

"And ask him out!" Yuka added.

" I thought we were doing PRANK calls!" Kagome whined.

"Then ask _him_ to wear a clown suit!" Ayami giggled.

"Here you go! It's Hottie Hoto on the line!" Eri was SO on Kagome's blacklist!

"H-H-Hello? Hoto?"

"Kagome! Nice to hear from you!" Kagome fired up red again!

"Nice to hear from you to! Uhhhh. Are you busy tomorrow at 6 P.M.?" _Pleaseeee be busy!_

"No." _ARRGH!_

"Ummm, wanna go to the movies?" _That's what people do on a date…right?_

"Sure! Pick you up 15 minutes before?"

"O-O-O-kay! Bye!" Without waiting for a reply, Kagome slammed the phone down.

"You rock Kagome! Now, let's play _spin the bottle! _" Ayami cheered.

"Huh? Aren't you guys going to make calls too?" Kagome was so pissed off at the fact that she was the only one who had to call someone.

"Uhhhhh…no time!" Ayami was SO on the blacklist!

"Fine! But for make – up, I want French tip-sies!" Kagome giggled. Make – uping went by in a blast! Kagome got her "tip - sies" and a new _look_… now, her hair has a hair clip on the side! (a.n. beware the clip! LOL)

"And now! The moment we've ALL been waiting for…. Truth….or DARE?

"Ayami is SO dramatic, don't you think Eri?"

"Nope! She seems SO scary! What do _you _think Kagome?"

"…I think it's _weird_ that it's 6:30 P.M. and we haven't started already!" _I think she's both!_

"O-------KAY!" Everyone cheered. Ayami got a bottle and the gals sat in a circle. Yuka spun it.

"SPIN! SPIN! SPIN! SPIN! SPINNNNNN!" The group oddly chanted. It landed on Ayami, who chose dare. Yuka dared her to walk outside, around the block in one of Yuka's bikini's. Every girl there knew that her bathing suits were skim—py, and that Ayami was _very _ shy about things like that.

"Fine! I will!" Ayami surprisingly agreed. The others thought she would at LEAST argue!

"O…kay, Eri will go with you." Yuka said. Ayami changed in the bathroom, went around the block, changed back, and sat with the others in less then a minute!

"…Wow…" Kagome uttered.

" GASP, GASP! AYAMI! Try going a _little_ slower next time EH!"

"Oh…..SORRY! But you know I'm shy!" The others fell over, anime-style.

"Okay! Next person… Eri spun the bottle as she spoke.

"KAGOME!" The other girls screamed.

"Truth…or DARE!" Ayami, beung SO glad her tuen was over with, was fully participating in the game.

"Ehhh, TRUTH!"

"Okay…. do you and Inuyasha" Kagome gulped, fearing the worst, "Have DEEP feelings for each other?" _ Meet Ayami, the person on TOP of my blacklist!_ Kagome meanly thought.

"Ummm, I gotta go!" Luckily for Kagome, she didn't unpack her stuff, and it was all in one bag. Kagome practically flew outta there!

"You COWARD!" Eri MUST be pissed off! Kagome didn't hear Eri's sentence.

"_Do_ I have "DEEP" feelings for Inuyasha?" _"Well, he is the 1st person I go to see when I go to the Fudal Period…_._ And he's really protective of me…if only I could ask him….but there's no WAY I'm gonna do THAT! But I still wanna see him! Down the well for me!"_ Kagome, whose thoughts have led her to The Well, jumped in and climbed out.

Well, that's Chapter ONE for ya! I know it's girly, but it's just the first chapter. As Kagome says, See ya soon!


End file.
